


There's something brilliant bound to happen here

by karcathy



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Underwater kisses, anyway apparently i can't go an ep without writing a lupcretia now so here we are, but honestly cute beach lupcretias was essential, i guess spoilers for the latest ep but you know... its not exactly a plot heavy one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karcathy/pseuds/karcathy
Summary: Lup persuades Lucretia to go swimming with her, which is, of course, more exciting than the way she usually swims.





	There's something brilliant bound to happen here

**Author's Note:**

> Credit goes to [Bella](http://archiveofourown.org/users/killingmonsterswritingthings/pseuds/killingmonsterswritingthings) for giving me the prompt and also for going along so enthusiastically with my throwaway "let's write a fuckload of lupcretia" plan. We're gonna fill this tag, just you wait and see. (She should be posting her beach lupcretia within the next few days so keep an eye out for that!)

Lucretia is a competent swimmer, but she's always cautious. She never goes too far out, she keeps a careful eye on the tides, and she avoids any areas that might be dangerous. Or, as Lup would put it, she's pretty boring, managing to make swimming in this vast ocean about as exciting as swimming laps at the local pool. Lup is, of course, always exciting. Her swimwear – courtesy of Taako – is loud and stylish, as is her technique. And yet, for some reason, she's interested in Lucretia. She'd quickly grown bored of watching her brother float around on that piece of wood, and was now lying on the beach, ostentatiously sunbathing and covertly sneaking glances at Lucretia as she swam back and forth in front of the beach, her lines as straight as if there was a lane set out that only she could see.

“Hey, Lucretia,” she called, sitting up and pushing her sunglasses on top of her head, “Hey, Lu!”

Lucretia paused, treading water.

“Yes, Lup?” she called back at her, her voice just loud enough to be audible.

“I'm bored!” Lup yelled, her voice likely audible to everyone on the planet, “Let's go swimming!”

“I already am swimming,” Lucretia said, swimming back into her depth and wading towards the beach, “You were literally just watching me swim.”

“Pff, you call that swimming?” Lup said, waving a hand, “Let me show you real swimming, baby.”

“I, uh, I mean that was definitely swimming,” Lucretia said. She was standing at waist-depth now, which, since the beach was pretty steep, was close enough to talk at a comfortable volume.

“You've got the whole ocean planet to swim in, and you're swimming in a straight line in front of the beach,” Lup said. She'd taken her sunglasses off of her head now and was waving them at Lucretia for emphasis.

“I mean, it's all the same damn ocean,” she said.

Lup laughed.

“Aren't you curious?” she asked, leaning forwards, her hands supporting her weight, “I mean, what kind of crazy shit do you think there is down there?”

“Listen, I saw that hat Merle made you and if that's what's living down there I'm perfectly happy up here,” Lucretia said, folding her arms across her chest.

“Don't worry, I'll protect you,” Lup said, winking.

“We wouldn't even be able to go that deep,” Lucretia said, although she had already realised she wasn't going to win, “I don't know about you, but I can't exactly hold my breath for that long.”

“Don't even sweat it,” Lup said, jumping gracefully to her feet, “Waterbreathing, baby. We get an hour each. Plenty of time to find some tight shit.”

“I, uh, well, oh, _all right_ ,” Lucretia said, sighing, “You win.”

“I knew I would,” she said with a wink and a grin as she waded out to join Lucretia, “Let's go find us some creepy sea monsters.”

She cast the spell, tapping Lucretia's shoulder to share it with her, and then smoothly dived under the water, her lithe form trailing bubbles as it disappeared into the depths.

“I swear to God,” Lucretia said, “If we die down there, I am never going to let her forget it.”

She sighed once more before following Lup under the waves, pausing as she took her first breath of water to get accustomed to the strange sensation. She tried to call out to Lup, to ask her to wait, but she quickly ran into a problem: although they could breathe just fine, their vocal cords weren't adapted to talking underwater. Putting on a burst of speed, she caught up enough to tug on Lup's ankle. _Wait for me_ , she mouthed, hoping Lup got the message. Lup grinned and gave her a thumbs up. She paused, looking around them, then pointed towards what looked like a coral reef, looking back at Lucretia to indicate she thought they should go in that direction. Lucretia hesitated before nodding. They were already further out than she usually went, and the sea floor had dropped away at an alarming rate. They were deep enough now that the sun was a yellow blur above them, and the water around them was growing dark. It was difficult to see very far. Although the water was reasonably clear, it was still far more difficult to see through than the air, and their view was limited to a relatively small area.

Lucretia let Lup lead the way to the coral reef, which was a dusky pink and had plants of various colours growing around it. Small tropical fish were darting through the holes in the reef, and larger fish were floating by overhead. Lucretia could only hear her own pulse in her ears, and the strange watery silence made for an oddly peaceful experience. Lup pointed excitedly at some kind of crab, crawling over the coral, and Lucretia smiled. Tapping Lup on the shoulder, she gave her a thumbs up, trying to indicate that she was right about this. Judging by her smug grin, Lup got the message. The coral formed complex and beautiful patterns, creating a system of small caves which fish darted in and out of, their movements impossibly graceful. Lup was further ahead, her face pressed against a larger gap in the coral, watching whatever was inside, whilst Lucretia drifted along more slowly, admiring the beautiful scene.

It took Lucretia a moment to notice Lup's impatient waving. Clearly, she'd found something exciting that she wanted to share. Lucretia kicked off from a jutting tower of coral, quickly picking up speed as she swam over to join her. Lup had found a rock formation, the mouth of an underwater cave, and she was gesticulating excitedly, clearly eager to explore. Lucretia shook her head, allowing her fear to show on her face. Lup pouted, holding her hands together in a gesture of exaggerated pleading. Lucretia sighed, shaking her head again. Still pouting, Lup took her hand and lead her into the mouth of the cave. She mouthed something, although Lucretia only caught the word _please_. Lucretia hesitated, tightening her grip on Lup's hand, then kicked cautiously forwards. Lup grinned, spinning around so she could take both of her hands and lead her backwards into the cave. It was dark, the sunlight penetrating only a little way past the entrance, which obviously was no issue for Lup but posed more of a problem for Lucretia. Tugging at Lup's hand again, she indicated her eyes, trying to get across the message that she wasn't going to be able to see in here. Lup nodded, her silhouette just visible in the half-light, and smiled. She led the way deeper into the cave, keeping a tight grip on Lucretia's hand. It quickly became too dark for Lucretia to see further than an inch in front of her, and she held onto Lup even tighter, desperately afraid of losing her in the darkness. Lup squeezed her hand reassuringly. Lucretia felt her take hold of her other hand; she must have been floating in front of her, but she couldn't make her out in the darkness. Her face could be inches away, but it might as well be invisible. She closed her eyes – not that it made a difference – and took a deep breath, reassuring herself that the spell was still working. Lup's grip on her hands was reassuring, and she smiled, hoping Lup could see it. A gentle tug from Lup brought their bodies crashing together, and the contact was reassuring. Lup was warm, her skin soft, a welcome change from water and rock. Lup's hands shifted to her waist, her nose brushing against Lucretia's cheek. Lucretia moved her hands to Lup's shoulders, gripping them firmly, holding herself securely against the elf. She could feel her nose, brushing against hers, and then her lips, pressed to the corner of her mouth, and then she was kissing her lips, her mouth soft and warm, the sensation curious with the water that surrounded them. Lucretia was stunned for a moment before returning the kiss, her hands moving to cradle Lup's face. If this was her master plan for their underwater excursion, Lucretia would have to congratulate her – providing the spell didn't run out and they didn't drown. Thinking of that, she pulled back, tapping her wrist to indicate that they were probably running low on time. Although she couldn't see her, she felt Lup take her hand again and lead her back towards the entrance of the cave.

The return of the light was welcome, but she didn't let go of Lup's hand, despite no longer having an excuse to hold it. Lup made as if to dart quickly to the surface, but Lucretia tugged her back, shaking her head firmly. She wasn't going to survive a dark underwater cave just to get killed by the bends upon surfacing. They ascended slowly, hands still linked, and they surfaced with smiles on both of their faces.

“I won't say I told you so,” Lup said, her grin as wide as her face, “But-”

“You told me so,” Lucretia interrupted, also smiling. She used her free hand to pull Lup closer and kiss her.

“I did,” Lup agreed.

“Now, which way is the beach?” Lucretia asked, attempting to propel herself further out of the water to get a better view. Lup laughed before taking the lead, swimming elegantly back towards it, Lucretia trailing behind her. She was almost sad to have surfaced. There was something magical about being underwater – or maybe that was just Lup.


End file.
